


Brothers

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Namor Week 2020 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Invaders (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Marvel Comics Assasin's Creed Crossovers, Multiple Crossovers, NAMORWEEK, Namor Week 2020, Other, Punching Nazis, Team as Family, The Invader Business, fighting hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: Being with people from your younger years makes things a little bit simpler. That's how Namor feels when he's with Steve, Jim, and Bucky. Beating up Nazis is always a great reminder of the good days. The Invaders go to an undisclosed location to stop another Hydra threat, thanks to a source close to Steve. What are they looking for? Who's the source? And what does Hydra have? But what does it matter anyway? The Invaders together fighting Hydra, doesn't get better than that!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader - Past
Series: Namor Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

They feel young when they are together, these brothers in arms.

The Invaders. Cap, Namor, Bucky, Jim, and Toro. The original team before the others came one by one, decade after decade.

These types of days are better. Missions with them. His Brothers.

Hydra intends to resurrect an old tool that never worked during the war, located in the old science division’s basement. What was it? None remember or could say, only that Red Skull would use it to change the tide of the War. 

“If this is like what happened with Hydra Supreme, I’m gonna shoot the red off of the Red Skull.” Bucky threatened as he co-piloted Namor’s airship. Just thinking about how the Red Skull manipulated Kobik, everyone saw her as a weapon but to him, she’s just a kid.

Steve shook off a chill at the memory of his evil twin and the things he did in the name of Hydra. “Save some for the rest of us, Buck. We’re gonna get in, get the intel, and if what we’re looking for is in there we destroy it.”

Namor’s eyebrow raised higher than normal. “Your plans are usually more strategic Captain. Have you finally decided to let loose?” He remembers how Steve used to sound during the war. Sure and confident with great emphasis on the American Patriotism the American Allied soldiers were fueled on. Now Captain America is deciding to head straight on into a fray with no sound plan or information about their target.

On the contrary, Steve had a trustworthy source. “Just trusting good intel.” “Does good intel have a name?” Jim asked with a curl of his lips. “Yeah, and they said, “get your Invader asses over there because this is the fate of the world.” Steve quoted. “Oh, I think I know who it is.” Bucky smiled.

Once the boys got there they snuck in (much to Namor's dismay), and waited in the wings for their cue to step. Soon Hydra Agents came through the doors with guns, heavy armor, and a silver briefcase. Featuring special guest star Red Skull. “Are we ever gonna get rid of this guy?” Bucky whispered but Cap shushed him. The Skull opened the briefcase, “Had we found this during the war, the Invaders would have been at my beck and call. But today with this technology, the world will be ours. It will be Hydra!” 

"Imperius Rex!" Shouts the Prince of the Deep and the rest of the Invaders rush to ambush the Hydra threat. Punches, fireballs, gunfire rippling, and the good old shield to the face brought back memories of the old war days.

"No time for daydreaming Water rat," Jim called out, shooting an inferno at a group of Hydra agents ready to shoot Namor. "I don’t daydream in battle Firebug. It just recalls the better times we’ve had in the war.” “Like me telling you to aim for the Skull?” Cap suggests and Namor tackles the Red Skull. The vile nemesis of the first superhero team was knocked out just long enough to wake up to see his forces depleted, utterly defeated. 

“Steve, what is that?” Jim asked. Steve now knows why his source told him to get this orb. “Well, I know it has nothing to do with the Cosmic Cube. And it won’t stay with Hydra.” “That is where you are wrong, Captain!” Skull shot at Cap but thanks to the arm Hydra gave him long ago, Bucky saved his best friend. Jim grabbed the Skull’s revolver and melted it. Namor and Bucky gave the Skull an uppercut, knocking him out for good this time. 

Oh yeah, days like these were better.


	2. Brothers Epilogue: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an epilogue. This continuation was part of the first draft for Brothers when I tried to save my OC from being introduced so early on my account. But I also wanted to do more to make Namor happy.
> 
> Namor has an extended family through Invader Brother Captain America, Steve's ex and baby mama.

The ride home was stiff though, as Steve piloted the airship to hover over his ex-girlfriend/baby mama’s penthouse apartment.

He came through the glass doors of her terrace and entered the threshold saying, “You sent us to get a Piece of Eden! You sent us to do your job!” “It was in a place you guys would be familiar with and the Red Skull was going to use it. Templars or Hydra, it doesn’t matter. What  _ does _ matter is explaining to your twins why you missed their recital earlier today?” she smiled. “Hey, Bucky. Hi Jim. Hey Namor.” she looked over Steve’s shoulder and greeted the rest of them.

_ “Vanessa.” _ “Kids! Your Dad is here!” saved by the running of super-soldier feet. “Pop! Why did you miss the recital! We had solos!” “And a duet!” James and Sara Sofia coraled their father with their complaints. “This isn’t over, woman.” “Yeah, yeah. Do you have it or not?” 

Steve gives her the briefcase and she takes it somewhere secret. “Thank you,” she singsonged coming out with her baby boy, Loki’s son, Castor. “Now, all of you sit down at the table. You’re just in time for dinner. And no buts. You’re all here anyway and I make enough for days.” Vanessa demanded and made sure to not take no for an answer when Namor almost objected. The twins pushed and pulled the Invaders to the dining table to where Vanessa served them lobster ravioli.

They never had dinners like this but honestly, it was nice to be given a meal after a mission. It was nice to have brothers. It was nice to be part of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my OC Vanessa. An actress Avenger of color with pretty close ties and some interesting lessons of life. She is also an Assassin from the Assassin's Creed fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the epilogue for this after Namor Week. Trust me its short.


End file.
